dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing with the Stars 20
The twentieth season of Dancing with the Stars premiered on March 16, 2015. Tom Bergeron returned as host alongside Erin Andrews. Len Goodman, Carrie Ann Inaba, Bruno Tonioli, and Julianne Hough all returned as judges. This season marks the tenth anniversary of the show. In honor of the anniversary, this season's winner will receive a unique, golden Mirrorball Trophy. Development Ten professional partners were revealed on February 11, 2015, on Good Morning America. Professionals from last season not returning include Cheryl Burke and Karina Smirnoff. Kym Johnson returns as a professional dancer after taking three seasons off to judge the Australian version of the show. Eleven of the celebrity competitors and their professional partners were revealed on Good Morning America on February 24, 2015. Witney Carson's celebrity partner would be announced later. Couples Scoring Chart :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week : the couple eliminated that week : the returning couple finishing in the bottom two (or three) : the returning couple that was the last to be called safe : the couple earned immunity, and could not be eliminated Average score chart This table only counts for dances scored on a 40-point scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 40-point scale are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances Scores are based upon a potential 40-point maximum. Weekly Scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Julianne Hough and Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: Premiere Night * Couples performed the cha-cha-cha, foxtrot or jive. Week 2: My Jam Monday * Couples performed unlearned dances to some of their favorite songs; Argentine tango, rumba, salsa and samba are introduced. Week 3: Latin Night * Couples performed unlearned latin-themed dances; paso doble is introduced. Week 4: Most Memorable Year * Couples performed one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable years of their lives; contemporary, jazz, tango and waltz are introduced. Week 5: Disney Night * Couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film; quickstep is introduced. Week 6: Spring Break Special * Couples perform one unlearned dance and a team dance; Viennese Waltz is introduced. '' Week 7: Eras Night * Couples performed one unlearned dance representing a different historical era; the couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in dance-offs for extra points; Charleston is introduced. * Nastia performed with Sasha Farber instead of Derek Hough, due to Hough having injured both feet. Dance offs For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score (the first team listed) picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance; the chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (from cha-cha-cha, foxtrot and salsa). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. For winning immunity, Nastia & Sasha received a three-point bonus. Week 8: America's Choice * One unlearned dance & trio dances. * This week will feature a double elimination. Week 9: Semifinals * One unlearned dance & judges' choice Week 10: Finale Trivia * At the age of 14, Willow Shields is the youngest contestant ever to compete on the show, taking the record from Zendaya Coleman, who was 16 when she competed. Category:Seasons